Liens du sang et véracrasses
by Isadora.Art
Summary: " Avoir un membre de sa famille comme professeur, ça craint, franchement. " avait dit un jour Lee Jordan, à ses deux meilleurs amis.


**Hola ! Cet OS était à la base un défi lancé sur le forum _La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons_ donné par _Chambre 313._**

 **Je devais écrire un OS sur l'univers d'Harry Potter en fonction des contraintes qu'on m'avait donné. Je les mets juste au dessous !**

 **J'espère avoir bien réussi ce défi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Personnages : _Lee Jordan et Septima Vector_

Genre : _Family_

Rating : _K à K_

Monde : _Poudlard_

* * *

« Avoir un membre de sa famille comme professeur, ça craint, franchement » avait dit un jour une des petites filles dans sa classe.

Lee Jordan n'avait fait que lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait ri de sa tirade, il s'était moqué de son amie, et celle-ci était partie se plaindre à sa directrice de mère. Il avait alors écopé d'une sévère punition – de la copie, pour ne pas changer – et avait alors compris la leçon.

Cependant, il ne concevait toujours pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'avoir un membre de sa famille membre du corps enseignant craignait tant que ça ? Absurde tout de même.

Au contraire, il fallait plutôt en profiter ! Car en prime, châtiment allégé, notes augmentées, et réponses aux devoirs toutes trouvées, non ? Que des bons côtés, en soi.

Pas de quoi fouetter un Fléreur, donc.

Si seulement il avait su…

* * *

A l'aube de ses onze ans, il ouvrait avec une joie incommensurable les cadeaux qui l'attendaient au pied du sapin verdoyant. Sa sorcière de mère avait invité toute la famille au grand complet, et son moldu de père s'était laissé envahir par la joyeuse fratrie. Il avait même cuisiné un énorme buffet.

Tout le monde était là. De la copine de la mère de la petite nièce, à la sœur du neveu du petit ami de la sœur à la grand-mère, passant par les cousins germains en pelle, et les vieilles mégères qu'on ne reconnaissaient plus. Mais surtout – et Merlin savait à quel point Lee la détestait – il y avait cette bonne femme-là, cette Septima, détentrice des prestigieux titres de grande tante du petit, et septième sœur de sa mère. Ou Enquiquineuse-de-service, aussi. Ou Pot-de-colle.

Pot-de-colle. Oui. Un surnom qui lui correspondait que trop bien.

« Lee, mon petit chéri ! Qu'est ce que tu as grandi ! Qu'est ce que tu as mûri ! Que dis-je, tu es désormais un jeune homme accompli ! Tu es presque plus beau que ton père, mais ne lui répète _surtout_ pas, tu sais bien qu'il ne m'apprécie pas et avouer à demi voix à que son fiston de onze printemps à peine est plus charmant que lui serait le déclenchement inéluctable de la deuxième guerre des sorciers ! »

Ou Moulin-à-paroles aussi, il l'avait oublié, ce surnom-là. Dans tous les cas, grande tante Septima pouvait se montrer hystérique et harassante. Heureusement qu'il ne la voyait que lors des fêtes de famille.

.

« Oh mon petit Lee en sucre, mon petit Lee chocolaté … » roucoulait la noiraude, couvrant les joues rosies du petit métis de baisers salivés.

Il lui lançait des regards agacés, et ne pipait mot. Trop occupé à ouvrir ses cadeaux, il ne prêtait guère attention à la conversation animée des adultes. Quel intérêt d'aller se mêler aux disputes des grands alors qu'on pouvait faire joujou avec le modèle miniature du balai en tête de vente ou avec les figurines animées de célèbres joueurs de Quidditch ? Aucun, donc.

« Bien sûr que Lee prendra l'Arithmancie comme option lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard ! » vociféra Septima. « Après tout, il s'agit de _ma_ matière. Hors de question qu'il prenne l'option _Soins aux créatures magiques_ dirigé par cette idiote de Gobe-Planche, ou _Divination_ , avec cette cruche de Trelawney ! Non mais ! »

« Peut-être que Lee s'intéressa à d'autres matières d'ici-là … » avait doucement dit Quatrina, quatrième sœur et mère du petit garçon.

« Pfff, comment voulez-vous que ce pauvre jeune homme réussisse dans la vie _sans_ arithmancie ? L'arithmancie, c'est l'avenir. »

Le petit Lee avait délaissé la petite statue sur le tapis en poil de boursouflet rose, et s'était plongée dans la discussion des adultes.

« Septima ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es professeur à Poudlard que tu dois dicter l'avenir de _mon_ fils ! » hurlait maintenant sa mère.

Livide, le petit Lee espérait avoir mal entendu. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, tambourinant comme à l'orchestre dansant, il se sentait nauséeux.

« Arrêtons de parler de ça, regardez-moi la tête de ce pauvre petit ! Blanc comme un linge ! Pâle comme un fantôme ! Parlons plutôt d'autres choses, voulez-vous bien ? … Qu'as-tu reçu de beau pour Noël, mon petit Lee adoré ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Car Lee Jordan avait oublié un détail. Un précieux détail, qui mettrait sans doute en péril sa carrière toute tracée de trouble-fête.

Sa grande tante était professeur à Poudlard.

Fin de la rigolade dans _trois_ , _deux_ , _un_ …

* * *

« Gryffondor ! » rugit le Choixpeau, et c'est avec un plaisir immense que le métis rejoignit ses roux de nouveaux amis à la table rouge et or. Il avait souri comme jamais, et s'était jeté sur le festin, comme s'il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais mangé à sa faim.

« Je suis tellement content ! » avait dit Fred, en tapant dans la main de son jumeau, et de son nouvel ami.

« Maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard, on va pouvoir faire les quatre cents coups ! En faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce nul de Rusard ! Effrayer le Baron Sanglant en personne ! Amener Peeves à ravaler son sourire farceur ! Nous sommes les rois du monde ! Nous sommes les futurs rois de Poudlard » avait renchérit George, et ils avaient hochés la tête.

Lee était d'accord avec eux, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas très envie de jouer à l'élève studieux, surtout que les jumeaux semblaient déjantés. Cependant, il se garda bien de leur parler de l'existence du lien familiale entre le Professeur Vecteur, et lui. La honte, n'empêche …

.

« J'espère que tu fais bien tes devoirs, et que tu ne fais pas trop l'imbécile en classe. » le sermonnait Septima. « Mes collègues m'ont appris que tu n'écoutais pas à tous les cours … Tu devrais faire attention ! Tu joues ton avenir ! »

Heureusement, elle s'était gardée de ses petites marques d'affections. Plus de Lee à la fraise, à la vanille, au chocolat, ou il ne savait à quelles niaiseries. Cette femme était vraiment folle.

« Je sais, tante Septie … » bourgeonnait-il, regardant dans le couloir désert en espérant que personne n'intercepte cette conversation des plus gênantes. « Je suis au courant. C'est au moins la cinquième fois que tu me le répètes cette semaine. »

Il lui lança un regard agacé, triturant nerveusement ses mains. Pitié que personne ne vienne maintenant, pitié que personne ne vienne maintenant …

« Tu pourrais me laisser un peu tranquille … Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. » disait-il, et elle s'offusquait si fort que son visage virait au rouge tomate.

Amen.

Quand elle quittait le couloir, vexée, il soupirait et remerciait Merlin. Personne n'avait encore eu connaissance de ce lien de famille des plus aberrants.

Quand elle quittait le couloir, vexée, il faisait une liste non exhaustive de tous les défauts qu'elle avait. Parce que Tatie Septima, elle était compliquée. Terriblement compliquée. Et Exubérante. Pithiatique. Nerveuse. Harassante. Démoralisante. Accablante. Enervante. Et tant d'autres choses.

Parfois, il souriait doucement, et se disait que, finalement, il la trouvait amusante et quelques peu touchante.

Alors, les lendemains de leurs micros disputes dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se pointait dans son bureau à la fin des cours, et lui offrait une boite de chocolat. Elle souriait, et elle lui laissait un semblant de paix pour les deux jours suivants.

Puis elle revenait à la charge. Parce que Septima Vector était un véritable véracrasse.

* * *

« Avoir un membre de sa famille comme professeur, ça craint, franchement » avait dit un jour Lee Jordan, à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Les deux roux s'étaient jetés un regard intrigué. Puis, ils avaient éclaté de rire, et Lee s'était vexé. Voilà que les jumeaux ne le prenaient pas au sérieux. Traitres.

Tant pis pour eux.

Lui qui voulait leur livrer l'ultime secret au sujet de sa tante Septima – septième fille de la famille des Vecteur, professeur d'Arithmancie, gagnante du premier prix en matière de stalk indiscret – et les faire profiter de cet héritage importun …

Tant pis pour eux, répétait-il.

Ainsi personne n'en saurait rien.

Pas même vous.

* * *

 **Qui est-ce qui voudrait une tante loufoque comme Septima Vector ? Haha, pauvre Lee.**

 **Je me suis permise deux trois libertés. Etant donné que rien n'est vraiment précisé chez lui, j'ai mis qu'il était un sang-mêlé, d'où l'école avant Poudlard et les fêtes de Noël. ( Existent-elles seulement dans le monde Sorcier ? La tradition du sapin et du Père Nowel ? ). Septima n'est donc pas mariée ( Vector est le nom de famille de la mère de Lee ) et je me suis amusée à leur donner des noms en rapport avec les places de naissances ... Septima / Sept. Quatina / Quatre. Vector / Vecteur ... Oui, je pousse le bouchon très loin.**

 **Bref, en tout cas c'était très marrant à écrire. J'aime bien ce genre de petit défi, ça me permet de sortir de ma zone de confort.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si j'ai respecté les contraintes que l'on m'avait donnée, etc etc. Je vous donnerai des bonbons aux citrons, en prime !**

 **Allez ! Bisous ! A bientôt !**


End file.
